


Promise me you'll run

by random_firework



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Episode: s10e14 The Executioner's Song, First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, Season/Series 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 10:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6980782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/random_firework/pseuds/random_firework
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dean thinks his time may be up, he only asks Sam one thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise me you'll run

**Author's Note:**

> Ficlet written for the SPN Writing Challenge of May. The prompt was the song Don't Look Back by Miguel. The title comes from the lyrics of this song.
> 
> Enjoy!

“I’m scared Sam.”

Dean tilted his head but he immediately felt Sam’s calloused fingers lift his chin to meet his warm hazel eyes, sheer determination glowing in them, like fire in the dark of the barn.

“You’re not going to die, Dean. I won’t let you. Whatever happens, I got your back.”

Sam’s voice was a kid’s one, thin and soft, but his words were a man’s. Dean smiled at that. The little brother he had raised was all grown-up now. He had taught him well. At least one good thing he had done in his life. 

“Dean?” Sam asked with a stroking on his cheekbone. 

“Sam.”

Dean took a deep breath as Sam’s hand let go of his face. He was about to say the hardest words he had ever said. But he needed to do so, for his brother.

“If things go south…Promise you won’t try to stop me.”

“What?”

“I’m serious, Sam. I don’t want to…” The mere idea of hurting his brother, so inconceivable and yet too possible, made his heart crack. “I won’t take that risk.”

Sam shook his head firmly. “You won’t hurt me. I know you won’t.”

“Sam, last time I was a demon I tried to kill you with a hammer.”

“And we got through this! Like we’ve gone through everything else. I won’t abandon you now.”

Dean wished that Sam would stop talking. He couldn’t let himself be convinced, not on this. It was too important. 

“This is not up for discussion. Do as you are told, Sammy.”

“No! I have my word to say! I thought we were done with this, you deciding for me.”

“I’m just trying to keep you safe, Sam. That’s all I ever wanted. For you to be safe. This certainly ain’t gonna change now.”

Sam sat on the barrel behind him and crossed his arms. Dean hated to be this firm with his brother. Every fiber of his body wanted to hold him and assure him that everything was going to be okay as long as they were together and they would not be separated anyway, so you see, there’s no need to cry Sam. The time he used to whisper this kind of promises in Sam’s hair seemed far away now. They were quite good times, considering.

“You can hate me if you want. But please, Sammy, you have to promise me that. That’ll be my dying wish, ’kay?” He tried to joke but even he didn’t have the heart to. 

Sam looked up at him, face all crumpled up by sorrow.

“Have you ever thought…” he began with a husky voice before tears ran down his face. “That maybe I just can’t live without you?”

“Sammy…” Dean warned. _Don’t go there, Sam_ , he begged silently. 

“Don’t you know that I-”

“Don’t say it, Sam.” _Not here, not now._

“I love you.”

_Damn it._ Dean turned his back to his brother and tried to keep his calm. Inhale, exhale. Fail. Do it again. His heart thumped in his chest, but it was not loud enough to cover up Sam’s words.

“I love you, in every way possible. More than anything. So how can you expect me to just-”

Before the thought even crossed his mind, Dean cradled Sam’s face and his lips found themselves on his brother’s mouth. It was brutal, too much teeth and not enough tongue, but it was what they both needed. 

“Shut up,” Dean panted as they pulled back and rest their forehead on each other. 

“Dean-” 

Dean nibbled Sam’s bottom lip. “No talking. Just…” His eyes flicked between his brother’s eyes and his mouth before diving back into it, more tenderly than before. He took his time to feel the softness and the sweetness of his brother, until Sam stopped shaking underneath his hands. He traced I love you’s with his tongue, teeth and fingertips like he could carve them onto Sam’s body. He couldn’t pronounce the words without falling apart but that, he could do. 

After what felt like a too short eternity, Sam broke the kiss. Whole new tears drew shiny curved lines on his cheeks. Dean had to hold back his. Just because he had just kissed his little brother didn’t mean he didn’t have to be strong for him. 

“And what am I supposed to do?” Sam murmured after a while, fingers playing with the bottom of Dean’s shirt.

“You let Cas and Crowley deal with me and you run as far away from me as possible. Australia, if you have to. Don’t look back. You buy a house near the beach, get a dog, a girl, a job at the library and you try to live safely. For me.”

Sam didn’t answer. He just looked up at Dean and his puppy dog eyes said more than words would do. The kid was stubborn, maybe more than Dean himself. But then again, he had taught him well.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it!  
> Kudos and comments are always very much appreciated :)


End file.
